


Uh Why Is Your Cat Speaking

by ashx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Barista AU, M/M, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashx/pseuds/ashx
Summary: Taekwoon is just a socially awkward witch, and Jaehwan is the cute barista that has him whipped.





	Uh Why Is Your Cat Speaking

Taekwoon is a bit lacking in the friend department. By lacking he means his only friend is a fucking cat that won’t ever shut up. “It’s been so long since you’ve even left the house; just because you quit magic doesn’t mean you can hide from the world for the rest of your life,” Hyuk, said annoying cat, pokes at him. “Yeah, but I made it this long huh, and do you really think it’ll even go anywhere? If I was even slightly sociable I wouldn’t have only a cat to talk to.” Taekwon said, tossing Hyuk away from him. “But you never actually try, so how would you even know?” Hyuk gives him that awful cat glare and moves back towards Taekwoon. “I just know, okay?” Taekwoon knows himself better than anyone, and he’s aware that he isn’t the most normal person out there. “Okay, just go out for some coffee then or something, but take my advice and don’t show too much skin. You might blind someone, you fucking ghost,” Hyuk says, leaving the room to go off and do his own thing as Taekwoon leaves. Stupid cat. Taekwoon makes a face and grabs a jacket before he heads out to the coffee place around the corner.

  
It’s just a quick five minute walk, and right as Taekwoon walks in he sees a group of people and freezes. Why do I ever let him talk me into anything? He takes a deep breath and steps into the cafe, hesitantly taking a look at the menu. Why am I even here? I can make the same exact thing at home. He waits his turn to order and as he steps up to the counter he sees a man with one of the brightest smiles he’s ever witnessed looking at him. Taekwoon stops breathing and blanks out. “-excuse me sir,” the cashier looks worried and is waving a hand in front of his face. “Ah-ah I’m sorry, I’m a little out of it today I guess.” Taekwoon says so quietly even he can barely hear himself. “Sorry sir, but what would you like to drink?” the cashier asks again. “Just a medium americano please,” Taekwoon says, looking down. “Okay sir, that’ll be $3.50.” He takes his money out and slowly looks up to see the patient smile on the man’s face as he hands him the money, “Thank you! It’ll be right up.” Taekwoon checks his name tag quickly and sees the name Jaehwan.

  
Taekwoon moves to a seat as quickly as possible and waits for his coffee to come out so he can go back home and be able to breathe again. You’re so pathetic; you were a feared conjurer and now you can’t even be in a crowd of ten people without forgetting how to breathe. Before Taekwoon can grill himself more the pretty cashi- Jaehwan comes out and hands him his coffee. “Thank you,” Taekwoon whispers, looking down, and he hears a cheerful, “No problem sir! Please come back soon, I’d love to be able to see you again.” It took him a second to register the words before he looks up, stuttering, “Wh-what.” By then Jaehwan has already slipped back into the kitchen and has left Taekwoon by himself, wondering what exactly he meant by that.

  
Taekwoon got home and sets down his drink; he then throws himself onto the couch to stare at it. “I know social interaction drains you, but usually it’s not this bad,” Hyuk says, peeking his head around the corner. “What, did someone try to hit on you or something?” Before Taekwoon turns into a tomato he buries his head into his pillow hoping that would hide anything. “Oh my god, you got hit on!” Hyuk exclaims as he scurries over. Taekwoon makes a dying noise before he faces Hyuk again. “I wasn’t really being hit on, but he was just so nice? It was probably just what he says to his other customers as well.” Taekwoon shrugs it off. “Hm, what did he say?” Hyuk turns his head, waiting for the details. “He just said, please come back soon and then I’d love to be able to see you again.” The cat stares at him for a second before saying,”I know I’m just a talking animal and all, but that doesn’t sound like what cashiers normally say to their clients. Damn, Taek you were out half an hour tops and you already got some dick,” Taekwoon shoots up and it takes everything in him to not smack the damn cat with a pillow. “Okay, okay fine, but you should go over to the cafe more, and maybe you’ll at least be able to make a friend other than me,” Hyuk says as he leaves for another room.

  
Would it be too obvious if I went back right now? but then Taekwoon realizes he didn’t even take a single sip out of the coffee he just bought. Am I really that deprived of social contact that a single guy is nice to me and I’m already in love? Taekwoon can already guess by their short interaction that Jaehwan is the kind of guy that is nice to everyone that he sees. He buries his face back into the pillow hoping it could just suffocate him at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> my twt : @lgbtvixx  
> and beta'd by kylie per usual i love u


End file.
